My fiddler
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for a Quizilla member, blackfire21...Robert/OC


**My fiddler**

"_Dear Robert!_

_I really enjoyed our last holiday at your ski resort. I want to thank you for your hospitality and also I would like to invite you to my next concert in Munich. As you know I play the violin and my mentor Miss. Joanna Rose somehow managed to make me play in front of other people. _

_I hope I will see you soon!_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Ryleigh Storm."_

Robert's smile never faded as he read over the letter for the tenth time that day. Ha was sitting in his limo heading towards his good friend's first violin appearance. She didn't even need to mention that she played it, he knew it all along; in fact besides her mentor and brother he was the only one who ever heard her play. The car door opened and he quickly slipped out and hurried up the stairs.

- Robert! – he heard a familiar voice call after him.

Turning around he saw Van Storm heading towards him through the big crowd. He was Ryleigh's older brother; Robert was sure that he had a hand in convincing the girl to perform. He motioned for Robert to follow him and soon they were on their way towards her dressing room. Meanwhile in the mentioned room Ryleigh Storm was getting ready for her countenance. Her long red hair was pulled back into a neat chignon, of course with some curls left down; only a little, light make-up was present on her face. The black dress she was wearing was perfect for her figure. A light sigh left her lips as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

- Sis, are you decent? – she heard her brother's cheerful voice.

- I am! – she stated. – Not like you ever ask before you open the door…

- Yeah, but now I'm not alone! – he laughed as he stepped through the doorsill. – I brought someone for you!

The girl stared up at him, not understanding his sudden cheerfulness. It was a while ago when she saw her brother that happy. Tho' she found out the reason for it when he stepped aside and revealed her good friend, Robert. She didn't think of what she was doing; she jumped out of her chair and quickly hugged him by his neck; a wide smile never leaving her lips. Sure Robert thought it was uncouth but at the moment he didn't care; his arm kept her close to him.

- I thought you would not come! – she stated. – You always have so much work…

- I would not miss it for the world! – he chuckled. – But all you have to worry about right now is the concert.

- Why did you remind me? – she pouted before she let go of him.

She quickly grabbed her violin, which was lying on the dresser and headed towards the stage. Actually she was the opening act, but for Van and Robert she was the main fiddler.

- Brake a leg! – they yelled after her smiling.

The two young men headed to their seats, which had a perfect view of the stage. The lights got turned off and Ryleigh stepped into the spotlight on stage. She held up her violin to her shoulder and once the audience quieted down she started to play. The beautiful melancholy of Antonio Vivaldi's Winter spread though out the entire theatre. Everyone watched her mesmerized, and when she stopped the biggest applause was heard; clapping, whistling even a few roses (which were brought for the main feature) were tossed for her. Ryleigh stood there for a few seconds before she finally had the strength to bow and leave the stage. By the time she got back to her dressing room Robert and Van were already there, both holding a huge rose bouquet of red roses. She blinked at them a few times.

- You were awesome, sis! – laughed Van while hugging her sideways. – I have to go and call up Joanna, she wants to know everything! Robert, would you stay here until I get back?

- Of course! – he smiled.

The older Storm sibling rushed out of the room to find the nearest phone, since he, yet again, lost his mobile. The girl sighed and collapsed on the couch. Robert sat next to her, taking her hand in his. He laid a gentle kiss on it, which caused Ryleigh's blush come out again.

- You were wonderful! – he smiled at her, his eyes softer than she has ever seen them. – I am delighted that you invited me, my dear!

- Robert, you know that I would have survived if the two of you would have not been there! – she pouted a bit.

- I know!

With that he leaned closer to her, their faces closing in on each other; he quickly pecked her lips before pulling her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned. She snuggled close to him, hiding her head in his shirt when the door opened. Van stood there, a shocked/happy expression spread across his features. Finally he quickly closed the door to leave them alone for a while.

- How about you two spend the Christmas holiday at my estate? – Robert questioned suddenly.

- That would be lovely…- her sweet laughter rang in his ears.

He leaned down once more and kissed her sweetly on her lips while pulling her body closer to him when the door opened slightly, again.

- Are you two done? – questioned Van from the other side.

- Idiot! – Ryleigh simply stated…


End file.
